The Adventures of Three Girls
by lilmonkey13
Summary: Three girls named Abby, Jasmine, and of course, our beloved, Jacky Faber are living at the Lawson Peabody school for young girls, and their adventures along the course of the school year. It's almost Halloween so who knows what kind of mischief Jacky can get the three of them into!


**Author's note: So I have loved this story for three years and the time of the story... One of the many times Jacky stops in! Just so you know "Abby" is one of my OC people. Hope you like and please review at the end! Thanks and ENJOY!**

_Abby's POV:_

I get out of the carriage and step onto a road with a building made of brick with a large door right in front. There is a stable for horses and a boy walking in and out every now and then. I look at my cloths: blue dress with long sleeves and pink bows and lace on the cuffs and across the chest, one of my favorite dresses, a pair of black shoes that are much like my riding boots but not so worn out, and I wear my grandmother's necklace, which is on a gold chain and has a rose pendent with red jewels. My hair is down and hangs at about my waist slightly blowing in the breeze. I take a deep breath and I can smell the ocean even from this distance. I smile and look about me. There are a few girls all in black dresses with their hair in matching buns. It is Sunday afternoon so there are no classes from what my friend has told me.

I turn when the carriage master taps me on the shoulder. I look at him and he smiles, "Miss. Your bag is at the front step for you so you don't have to carry it long. I hope you had a pleasant ride and have a nice day." He tips his hat and then climbs back into the driver's seat. I look and there on the step there is my bag and suit case. The other girls had gone into the school. I finally look at the sign above the door. It says "The Lawson Peabody School For Girls" I look around and there is no one out so I go up to the door, knock four times, and step back. A girl about 9 years old comes to the door in a serving girls outfit: black skirt, billowy white shirt, black vest tight to her ribs, black stockings, and black shoes. She motions for me to come in. I reach for my bags, but the girl shakes her head "no" and takes them inside.

I am told to wait inside the foyer. I am sitting on a very skinny bench with all black upholstered with a dark green cotton fabric. I look about me; there is a short table in the center of the room, a few chairs in the same fabric as the bench, and one large rug. On the brown walls there are many different embroideries, all of them have different sayings, some from the bible, some from the old countries, and others I don't even know.

A tall lady comes in. She inspects me and I feel uncomfortable. When she is done with this she nods to a man and he takes my bags up to the second floor. I want to protest that I could do it, but before I can the lady introduces herself, "I am the Mistress. You must be the new girl, what is your name?" I curtsy and reply, "Abigail Vandover, Ma'am." She looks me over and nods. She then says "All right, go upstairs, it will be the first room on the left. Your bunk is the fifth on the right. It will have a chalk board on the front of the bed. Write your name on it and put it back on the foot board. Then put the black dress on, it will be on the bed, put that," she points at my blue dress, "in the net in the drawers." I walk to the room and find the dress. I notice about four beds over that a blonde girl is sitting on her bed and going through a canvas bag.

I walk over to her and she doesn't notice me. I watch what she is doing and she is pulling out a dress the same color of the one I am wearing but much lower cut and shorter sleeves. I can tell it is about a size or two too small but she is taking off the black dress she is wearing right now, the same that is on my bed. She wriggles into it and when she has it zipped up, she turns around. She jumps when she sees me and then clasps her hand over her heart. She opens her eyes again and seems to have calm down. She looks at me in surprise and then takes another look. She then says "Who are you?" I look at her in bewilderment and then realize that I'm the strange one because I haven't lived here more than a few minutes. I then reply, "I'm Abby." She looks and smiles, "Well, nice to meet you Abby! You must be the new girl." She sits down and motions me to do the same. I do. I find that the beds here are much less comfortable than the one in my room at home, but decide to not say anything in order not to cause offense. The girl surprises me in saying, "Sorry about the beds, they're not the most comfortable in the world but you get used to them." She looks at her lap for a moment and then jumps up, "Oh, how rude of me! I asked you to introduce yourself, but I still haven't told you who I am! I'm Jacky Faber. Originally Mary Faber but I now go by Jacky." I nodded to show that I understood.

She looks at my dress and beams a big toothy grin. "I love your dress, where did you get it!?" she says to me. I look at her in bewilderment all the people I had seen so far seemed hate it. I smile to know that someone here had the same since of fashion as I did. Well, besides my friend Jasmine Kings.

Janel and Larry Kings had been my parents long time friends. So when my mom and Janel had become pregnant at about the same time they thought it would be wonderful. Janel and Larry were great people and they had already had two boys so they were so happy when Jasmine had been born and they found out that she was a she. They had named her Jasmine because that had been Janel's favorite scent. Jasmine had been born about a week after me so it was perfect. But one night while Jasmine and I had been about four or five Janel and Larry went for a carriage ride and didn't come back. When the next morning had come and gone. My parents went looking for them. It had turned out that someone had crashed into the side of their carriage and caused them to tip and fall into the harbor. The doors wouldn't open so they both died of drowning. Jasmine and her two older brothers were suddenly orphans. The grandparents took the eldest boy and the youngest boy went to live with an aunt and uncle, but no one would take Jasmine in. So she came to stay with us and from there on we were 'sisters'.

Jacky goes over to my bed and says "My there, very original in the outfit choices, aren't they?" She laughs at her own joke. I laugh too, not thinking I will be doing much of it while I'm here. She looks at me and says "You better get dressed, almost supper, you know." I look around, kinda uncomfortably, and she then says, "Sorry, used to everyone knowing where everything is. The bathroom is over there for you to use when you need to change clothes." I nod a thanks and take the clothes over to the bathroom. When I have castrated myself into the dress, which isn't easy when you don't have someone to help, you know, I walk back out. My hair must have been a mess because Jacky pulls out a brush and tells me to sit down. I know she must be more than sixteen by the way she acted but she couldn't look more than fourteen. I am tall for thirteen and I pass her hight by a long ways. When she finishes brushing my hair, I run my fingers through it and there are no tangles and it feels silky smooth. I braid it like a fish tail, which involves taking hair from the bottom and then putting it over the split top. You do this over and over again and then it looks like a fish tail. We then stand up ready to go. Jacky looks at me and smiles then says, "Well Abby, lets go!"

**author's note: So please tell me what you thought your ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading! So NoColover is my editor so if you see any mistakes it's her fault. So again, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
